Shadows Rising Revised v of Rerise of Bloodclan
by Rama Amourah
Summary: Same concept. Better quality. Read, Review, and Favorite! Scourgekit and his twin Tigerkit are banished from shadowclan and have a death sentence by Blackstar on their heads. Soon, they will find out that Shadowclan is not the real problem...
1. Chapter 1

Rerise of Bloodclan (Revised!)

Chapter 1: Exile!

**S**courgekit stared in horror as Blackstar's lamp-like yellow eyes glared down at him from his high perch. All the Shadowclan cats were watching him intently, the warriors

tensed and suspicious. His pure white mother, Iceheart, was sobbing uncontrollably along his sister Moonpaw, her sleek black and white pelt shaking and her iridicent eyes filled with tears. His twin brother Tigerkit was standing next to Scourgekit, his amber eyes fearful. He had dark brown fur with even darker stripes, a pale belly, a nicked ear, and, for some reason, scars all over his body. Their father, Tigerheart, was, unlike the rest of Scourge and Tigerkit's family, more tense than the rest of the warriors, as if he was forced to kill a pack of slavering wolves with no help.

Blackstar snarled. All the warriors in the clan bristled, waiting for orders. "Kill the kits!" commanded Blackstar, and Tigerheart rushed at Scourgekit, who could do nothing but gape in fright and brace himself for death.

Tigerheart was getting dangerously close. His sharp claws were drawn, and his teeth were ready to rip some throats out. At the last second, an image of some cat appeared in his mind.

The cat looked just like Scourgekit, but older and more sophisticated. He was small, had jet black fur, a pure white paw, and ice blue eyes. Except for a purple collar that was studded with spikes that looked suspiciously like dog fangs, he could have been Scourgekit himself.

The cat turned his cold eyes on Scourgekit and sighed. "Kid, are you _seriously_ willing to lose to _that _amateur kitty that calls himself a 'powerful Shadowclan warrior'? Wake up and show him what you're made of!"

And with that, he pounced at Scourgekit, reinforced claws pointed straight at him.

~~~ Tigerkit's PoV~~~

Tigerkit felt a surge of power. When that monster of a cat pounced at him, he didn't feel so much as a brush of a fang. Instead, for a second he felt like he was made of water, and the huge cat leapt straight in Tigerkit's body. Now, instead of afraid, he felt cool, calm, powerful…_superior_. Scourgekit also suddenly seemed defiant instead of passive.

Tigerkit watched, impressed, as Scourgekit dodged away from Tigerheart with lightning speed. While he was pouncing away, his brother drew large claws and raked them down his shoulder. Tigerheart screeched in pain and turned on Tigerkit. Rowanclaw wanted to interfere, but Blackstar blocked him with his tail, forcing Rowanclaw to growl and watch the fight.

Tigerheart pounced at Tigerkit with an outraged yowl. Tigerkit was tempted to run, but an older, powerful voice stopped him. _Do not run, kit_, snarled the voice. _Real Shadowclan warriors do not fear this._

Tigerkit acted submissive and waited until Tigerheart was almost on top of him. Then, at the last second, Tigerkit drew his long, sharp claws and pounced at Tigerheart with abnormal speed, velocity, and power.

_RIP! _

Tigerkit felt his claws ripping through a startled Tigerheart's neck. Two seconds later, Tigerkit landed on paws that were splattered with blood. Meanwhile, Tigerheart's beheaded carcass lay at his feet with a sickening crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Starrymist: Thanks...I'll update quickly as possible. It'll be hard, though, because I'm visiting my relatives in Jordan, which has few computers and Internet.**

Chapter 2: A Dark Warning...

**B**lackstar, Rowanclaw, and all of Shadowclan stared in silence. Iceheart stopped weeping and gaped open mouthed at her kits-the kits who accidentally killed their father. Moonpaw stopped crying and was trying desperately hard to hide an evil smirk, which was somewhat encouraging, but the rest of the clan was staring hatefully and in fear at the kits-even tough old Blackstar.

Scourgekit and Tigerkit were even more terrified. Who were these mental cats? Hallucinations? Embodiments of power? An evil vet and a mad scientist experiment that was the result of too much Vodka? The brothers did not want to find out.

Just then, what used to be light breezes blew harder and harder until they were gales. The puffy white clouds darkened to a boiling, jet-black mass of clouds shrouding the sun like a thick veil. Tendrils of crimson red lightning flashed bright red for an instant, then, just as quickly, vanished, like wisps of ghostly blood.

The most horrible thing of all was the hideous voice that spoke when the storm was at full height. It was terribly loud, and was terrible-like a cross between nails screeching down a chalkboard and a reptile's scales dragging across rock. The very tone of it goaded the crimson bolts to electrify cats, the clouds to darken, the wind to rise and tear away entire families to their fate, and the worst part was that Scourgekit and Tigerkit could make out what it was saying:

_"The uprising has come. Embro is blocked. The Dark Forest has been evoked and Michakat has been opened for the demons to pour forth"._

~~Scourgekit's PoV~~

The first thing I thought was, _"Holy frijoles RUN!"_

Yeah, call me a coward and all that, but don't get all righteous about yourself-like _you _wouldn't be scared if you and your brother (or sister, whatever) lost control of your inner psycho killing machines. Especially the way Tigger (The nickname I give Tigerkit to annoy him) suddenly sloshed off Dad's head-ugh. Whoever Tigerkit's evil side was, he must have had bad experiences with improper fathers who abandoned their kit for something petty (See V). And the storm and that hideous voice...well, I think it's smarter to make like a mouse and beat it.

"Come on!" I yowled at Tigerkit, and ran like Windclan. But I was surprised to not hear twigs snapping behind me and warriors yelling. Well, I heard the warriors, but not Tigerkit.

I climbed up the nearest tree and glanced down the Shadowclan camp. Foxdung and moledropping! Tigerkit was _still _staring at his handiwork, his eyes all like, _I just did that? Oh Starclan, I just cut my dad's head off!_

Anyway, he was totally unaware of Blackstar, Rowanclaw, Firestorm, Lightningfall, Slashclaw, and Snakefangsurrounding him. It was really crazy, but I tried to bring back the black cat, and I felt my mind go blank. Soon, I caught a glimpse of the black cat, his icy blue eyes flashing with disdain. _Are you sure you want to help him? True, he's a far nicer form of Tiger than his first birth, but I don't think we can trust him._

I tried to give him a fierce glare, which is hard to do when you have the most Scottish Fold genes in your family. _How can we not trust my brother? He's my best friend! Now, are you going to help me kick some tails or what?_

The black feline laughed, and for a second, he didn't seem like a harsh, heartless killer, or at least not a murderer to the core. _Very well then,_ he said. _We kick some tails it is._

And for the second time that day, Scourgekit felt like water as the black cat pounced straight at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**No review or favorite? If you guys don't like it I'll stop… but I won't discontinue it if you let me know you guys like it. **

Chapter 3: At Thunderclan…

~~~Maplesugar's PoV~~~

** I **was running from my own fellow warriors.

I raced through the Thunderclan woods, my little brother, Darkpaw, and my twin sister, Sparrowflight. Several Thunderclan warriors, which consisted of Squirrelflight, her dark ginger pelt gleaming in the sun, Dustpelt, his yellow eyes wide with fear, Graystripe, who was reluctantly drawing his claws, and Sandstorm, an angry, hissing blur of sand-colored rage hurtling towards us.

Darkpaw turned to me, his orange, lamp-like eyes filled with terror. "Why are they chasing us?" he mewled. "Isn't this yours and Sparrowflight's warrior ceremony?"

I opened my mouth to comment, but Sparrowflight beat me to it. "Honestly, I can sympathize. We were _sooo_ evil, having the nerve to look like and have the same names as old Thunderclan villains-_not_!"

I tried not to laugh. Sparrowflight had a sweet name, and _yes, _she was beautiful, with her tan-and-white mottled fur and her electric blue eyes, but she actually was the toughest, most sarcastic cat I ever knew. Instead of Sparrowflight the Thunderclan warrior, she should have been named 'She-who-looks-pretty-but-is-not -formal-or-sweet-or-girly-in-any-way' of the Tribe of Super Annoying and Stupid Music-Loving Cats._ Sheesh_

The woods we were racing through suddenly grew darker_._ The Thunderclan warriors at last stopped chasing us, and I was smelling Shadowclan warriors.

All of a sudden, my mind went blank, and then a strange she-cat appeared in front of me.

She looked almost _exactly_ like me- a pearly colored, lean cat with a ginger stripe running from forehead to the tail tip (the tail was ginger with black rings). She had a nicked ear, claw marks on her cheeks, and a black, raccoon-like mask around the eyes-exactly like mine. The only differences were that she was _far _older, and her eyes were not odd colored (mine were-one is aquamarine, one dark violet), and were mossy yellow-the same color as a very careless, _very _old elder's fangs.

"I sense a fight", she said calmly. "Oh, and it involves our, ah, future teammates as well."

She stared at me, and I realized she expected me to charge into a Shadowclan battle I had no idea of, and I shook my head. "I don't want to charge into a fight I know nothing about" I snarled. I expected the cat to get angry, but she only sighed. "Apparently you think things through quite thoroughly and prefer to choose your battles, but it does not do you good right now. I hope my colleagues Darkstripe and Sparrowpelt have convinced your more rash siblings to do what I couldn't urge you to commit."

And with that, she disappeared.

~~~Darkpaw's PoV~~~

I stared at the huge, dark-grey-and-black-striped tom that looked just like me. Who was he? My father-whom I have never known? A spirit from Starclan? Sparrowflight in a cat suit pulling a prank on me like she did when I was a kit? I had no idea.

The large tom glared at me. "Well?" he snapped. "Are you going to prove your worth or not? There are not many cats like you who were lucky enough to be chosen to-"

All of a sudden, the cat glowed red and sparked a bit, a startled expression on his face. Then the glow faded and he relaxed. "I've said enough about that. In the meantime, two of the more powerful youngsters like you are surrounded. Rally your older sisters and help kill your enemies!"

I hesitated. Why should I fight _now? _I was made apprentice two whole days ago-which, by the way, is pretty darn short a time. I had zero skills. "Or _do _you?" asked the cat, who seemed to read my thoughts. "Attack me."

I thought he was kidding, until he went into a vulnerable pose. Now, if I was a retarded idiot who rarely uses their brain (*cough*Sparrowflight*cough*), I would pounce on him immediately and claw his belly while singing _Boyfriend_ in a screechy, hideous voice (*cough*Maplesugar the JB-hater*cough*), but I was not stupid Sparrowflight or monstrous Maplesugar. I was Darkpaw the awesome, and I would do a little skit.

I gasped in horror. "Uncle Kitty! You're hurt!"

Immediately sat up, his orange eyes filled with indignation. "My name is _DARKSTRIPE_, cheese-for-brains! And I'm perfectly fine! Don't-"

"Oh, you poor, poor cat", I crooned worriedly, licking at imaginary wounds. I made sure to lick vigorously and try to make Darkstripe as sore as possible while talking to him the way an older apprentice would taunt a kit yowling because it got poked by a twig. All in all, I wanted to make my older copy of me _mad._

"Is my poow wittwe Dawkstwipe okay? Awe his big painfuw wounds huwting him so much? Does he want a wittwe tweat?", I fussed _again_ (Heck, I'm getting so obnoxious, I'm starting to annoy myself!), and Darkstripe _finally _snapped.

"**SHUT UP!**" screamed Darkstripe as he launched himself at me. I quickly dodged to the left and was about stick a paw in his neck when I suddenly decided to stick my _claws _in there.

I leaped towards Darkstripe, who was trying to tug his fangs out of the dirt (HA HA!) and just before I felt claws tearing into flesh, Darkstripe disappeared. I landed on the ground and started franticly glancing around until he reappeared behind me.

"You _do_ have skill", mused Darkstripe, "but not quite enough to beat _them_. How 'bout I help you for this fight and train you more later?"

But before I could answer, Darkstripe pounced at me, fangs bared.

~~~Sparrowflight's PoV~~~

"WAKE UP!" I yelled _again, _slapping my siblings. What was _wrong _with them-it's almost noon for a new day, they _still _didn't wake up, and _I _was the one who needed to be slapped awake by my bro and sis! Cretins.

Much to my surprise, it was Darkpaw who woke up from my slapping first (He could sleep through Breaking Benjamin screamo-ing on a boom box-trust me I know!) Well, more like he _jumped _up, because he quickly sat up screaming "DON'T KILL ME! I'M AN APPRENTICE!", then, when he noticed me glaring, he gave a sheepish grin. I wondered if he had the same dream as I did-an older version of myself approaching me and then training me for a battle.

Just then, Maplesugar clawed the air as if grappling an opponent, then groggily woke up. "What-what happened?" she groaned, sitting up.

"You actually woke up after Darkpaw and I, _that's _what!" I teased. "Now, we've got a battle to fight. Who has an iFightlocater program glued to their brains?"


	4. Chapter 4

Starrymist: I know. Darkpaw is awesome, yes? I give different cats different personalities, Tigerkit is, surprisingly, the most dignified of the bunch.

Chapter 4: Why you never stay in the Same Woods if Blackstar retreats for No Apparent Reason

~~~Tigerkit's PoV~~~

**I **jumped away from a very angry Snakefang pouncing at me, and I suddenly wished I asked the huge tom for help. I just wasn't anxious to "accidentially" rip off another cat's head because they happened to give their kits the wrong kind of freshkill.

My brother Scourgekit was busy with Lightningfall, a huge gold she-cat with yellow eyes, Slashclaw, a smallish, pale Siamese with wicked scars and even worse claws, and Firestorm, a tiger cat who had fiery markings on his thighs, paws, and feet. I, meanwhile, was stuck with Rowanclaw, Blackstar, and, the worst in my opinion, Snakefang. She was certainly like a Sumatran viper. She was beautiful, with peridot green and jet-black markings, a lithe, swift, graceful build, long, thin, razor-sharp fangs tinted with a suspicious green hue, and cold, reptilian hazel eyes. She was the worst Shadowclan warrior, and she hated my guts.

I was very tempted to curse (believe me, this is _not_ my nature. Cats say I have an excellent temperament and impeccable manners (and vocabulary, I suppose), and, I'm very sorry to say, but my small, adorable Scottish fold of a twin brother should earn a shining gold plaque for one of the most impolite felines to live on the face of earth. Cruel of me, I know, but it was true.

Anyway, while I was trying not to get cornered by the trio I was up against, Scourgekit was snarling insults at his opponents. Lightningfall and Slashclaw were ignoring him, but fiery-tempered Firestorm was yowling in aggravation and trying not to do anything rash (My brother says he _wants _him to do something rash, but honestly, I believe he was just plain really mad).

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Snakefang sneaking up on me. For an instant, my mind went blank, and then the huge brown tom was standing right in front of me, a very anxious look on his face. "Hell_ooooo!"_ he yowled, waving a very large paw in my face. "Shadowclan ambush and you're doing nothing! Very bad! Stop refusing to let me help you!"

I shuffled my paws, trying to find the nicest way to say what I had in mind. "Look, I appreciate your help, but I don't enjoy ripping off cat heads."

The tom rolled his eyes. "I only do that for really, _really _bad and selfish fathers because-" He stopped and his amber eyes flashed with surprise. "I shouldn't have said that! Anyway, it would be nice for the two of us for you to stay alive. So here's the deal. No ripping limbs off, and no refusing strongly needed help. Deal?"

I considered the offer and held out a paw. "Deal!"

The huge tom grinned. "Excellent. Oh, and tell nasty Snakefang this: I am Tigerstar, HERE ME ROAR!"

And with that, Tigerstar merged with me once again.

~~~Scourgekit's PoV~~~

I intercepted stupid old Firestorm's angry attack with my new dog fang claws. He screamed in pain, and fear slowly crept in his eyes. Two seconds later, I was staring at my first dead cat. Lightningfall and Slashclaw glared at me, and I got a glimpse of Tigerkit slashing Rowanclaw's throat open and yelling (for some strange reason): "I am Tigerstar, HEAR ME ROAR!" Seriously, my beetle-brained brother is so weird.

Blackstar clawed open Tigerkit's shoulder with a hiss, and I felt rage burning inside me, but I was busy grappling Lightningfall while Slashclaw stood behind her, ready to back up the huge Persian in case she needed it.

I saw Lightningfall expose her huge teeth, preparing for her signature move, Instant Death, a powerful bite that kills the instant those teeth touch your skin. I barely had time to think, _I'm dead!_ When a tan and white mottled Arabian Mau hissed and knocked Lightningfall aside with an angry wail and started to wrestle with her. Slashclaw started to stalk the new cat, but a female pearly gray tortoiseshell with a ginger stripe running from forehead to tail tip and a black mask around her violet and turquoise eyes slammed into him, knocking him over, and started tearing at his ears. Meanwhile, an apprentice sized dark gray and black striped tabby with lamp like orange eyes went in Blackstar and Snakefang's faces and started tap dancing while clawing at them.

However, before a very interesting fight that should be posted on YouTube could start, all the Shadowclan baddies (NOT including my prissy twin and I!) stopped fighting, their eyes widening. "Retreat!_ Now!_ ", commanded Blackstar, and all the warriors clamored off.

The mottled Arabian Mau grinned. "Yes! Sparrowflight _owns!_" The dark tabby grinned. "True, but Darkpaw owns faces! I mean, who tap-dances and fights, other than DreamWorks' Puss in Boots?"

The tortoiseshell, however, was _not_ bragging. "Guys? You know, there must have _some _reason they left. Why?" Tigerkit nodded in agreement.

Sparrowflight glared at the tortoiseshell. "Stop worrying, Maplesugar! It's not like-"

Suddenly, an ear-splitting howl sliced through the air like knives. A huge canine-bigger than a coyote, with beige and dark gold fur and leaf green eyes broke through the bushes.

We were faced with a huge, powerful, slavering wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Starrymist: Yeah I know, right? I try to make the villains show nice sides they never showed anyone-after all, no regular being is totally evil. The _ actual _problems are the exception…**

Chapter 5: Of Actual Scaredy-Cats and Possessed Canines

~~~Moonpaw's PoV~~~

**I **groggily opened my eyes. _What happened?, _I wondered to myself. Maybe I ate too much catmint and had a crazy dream.

Then, my inside, ancient voice warned, _This has been no dream. Uncle has stirred._

_What uncle?, _I wondered, and suddenly, my mind went totally _blank-_like a brand new computer drive that hadn't been used yet. Then, an almost invisible, see-through image of a black and white she-cat appeared in my mind. Then, it struck me-except for the fact she was glowing and transparent, she looked _exactly _like me.

_Far more than an exile from Shadowclan has occurred, _she said softly. I growled at the ghostly cat (_yes, _it was crazy, but I am a bit paranoid. I believe that's one of the biggest reasons Mum and Dad called me Moon). Anyway, I growled at her and snapped, "What do you _mean?_ What worse can occur?"

The she-cat's pupils slowly but steadily started to glow silver. _I am Illumnas, spirit of insanity, the moon, magic, and visions. This is only a shard of my true form-the cat shard. But I can still give you visions…which is what I will do._

Before I could comprehend what she said (using my paranoid brain, of course, but it's still a _brain_) I saw a flash of crystal-clear images with a silver tint.

_Chaos erupting everywhere. I called to my mother, Iceheart, who turned on me with glaring yellow eyes...wait, YELLOW eyes? Mum's eyes are grayish purple!_

_My mother hissed, her mossy, rotten-yellow eyes the most hideous, horrifying things I have ever seen. She gave an unearthly, horrible, demonic cry of outrage and pounced, claws drawn. I barely had time to intercept with my own claws-which sunk into her neck._

_My poor mother screamed in total outrage and pain. Her scream turned into a dying croak as her yellow eyes faded to grayish violet, and a dark mist seemed to evaporate off her._

_The strange mist suddenly gathered together, a dark cloud with those horrible yellow eyes. It raced over and knocked me unconscious, and the last thing I saw was the dark form spiraling off into the woods, looking for something else to possess._

I jolted awake, afraid that I was captured…and was pleasantly surprised to find out I was in a warm, dry hollow padded with the softest moss and grasses. Millions of tiny holes provided plenty of light, warmth and air. The smell of fresh, spiced meat filled the air, and I was _starved._

"Good. I'm glad to see you have finally awoken."

I jumped in surprise, then turned around. There were 2 young cats-one silver male warrior with ragged fur and leaf-green eyes, and one dark brown apprentice with a white chest and blue eyes. Then, an old gray fox stepped out of the shadows.

"Run!" I yelled, and dashed away…but no one was following me. When I turned around, the female fox was laughing and the two toms staring at me quizzically.

"Don't worry, dear", murmured the fox. "I won't hurt you, but I'm afraid that _he _will."

I blinked in surprise. "Who's _he?"_

The silver tom shrugged. "I don't know. But who _are _you? I'm Silverblade of

Riverclan…or at least, I _was _of Riverclan", he added uneasily. "I'm Hawkpaw", said the brown tom. "Same story as my cousin."

The gray fox nodded. "I am Lilith", she barked. "And my wolf, Shifter, has gone missing."

Silverblade looked confused. "Wolf? I believe I saw a tan and dark gold one", he informed.

Lilith's eyes widened. "That is _definitely_ Shifter! Where is he?"

Silverblade shuffled his paws nervously. "I will show you."

~~~Hawkpaw's PoV~~~

I raced through the woods after Silverblade, Moonpaw and Lilith racing beside me. Now, even brave Mistystar would be afraid to see a _wolf, _but honestly, I was excited.

My mind temporarily went blank. Then, an older tomcat who looked exactly like me appeared.

"Do not take this lightly, kit. This is a wolf, and not _any _wolf-fierce Shifter, too. This wouldn't be a problem, with Lilith coming along, but he's temporarily being controlled."

I stared at the tom. "Who are you? Why do you look like me? And a possessed wolf? What's going on?"

The cat shuffled his paws, then looked back at me. "I'm Hawkfrost. As of why you look like me and what's going on…I'm sorry, but secrets must stay secrets, thanks to my commander. For now, try not to die. It's very important."

And soon, I found myself right in front of the wolf, with several young cats trying to keep it down.

~~~Scourgekit's PoV~~~

I found myself panicking in my head with Psycho Me trying to calm me down, which is just _wrong._

"Calm down!" snapped the cat at last. "You're driving me _mad_, and I'm the calm, collected Scourge!"

The name surprised me so much I stopped shrieking and running around in circles.

"Your name…it's like mine!"

Scourge grinned. "Of course it is. That's because you are me and I am you. So, naturally, we look-and sometimes act-like each other."

I raised an eyebrow (an imaginary eyebrow of course, but an eyebrow). "Why?"

Scourge cringed as if I plucked out his dog tooth claws and started scraping them across a chalkboard. "I can't tell you, unfortunately. That you must find out. Now, go back to Earth, for we have a problem!"

~~~Hawkpaw's PoV~~~

I stared at all the ruckus. A pearly-gray tortoiseshell was on the enormous wolf's back,

While a mottled Arabian Mau was distracting it, with help from a dark gray tabby who had apparently saved some stolen hula-hoops and was using them as a very odd distraction. A dark brown striped tabby kit lay unconscious, and a black Scottish fold was sinking his fangs and claws into Shifter's tail. The odd thing was that Shifter seemed to radiate help signals-like a distress call. Soon, I realized he was calling to me, and just then, my mind went blank, and I ,was standing in front of a translucent Shifter.

~~~Shifter's PoV~~~

I tried to fight off another command by the stupid parasite that was forcing me to kill the cats I was supposed to _help, _according to Lilith and my actual conscience.

I found myself standing in front of the brown tabby I meant to contact. Instead of running away, though, he tilted his head and asked, "What's wrong?"

I felt another impulse to shred the cat, but I fought it off. "I'm being controlled by some demon. I was hunting swans by the river when some black cloud with scary yellow eyes forced it's way in me, and now _I'm _stuck with yellow eyes _and _I'm forced to fight friends."

The cat named Hawkpaw pondered this and then asked, "How to dislodge it without killing you?"

This time, the kill urge was so strong I almost obliged. Instead, I bit my own ghostly tail and replied, "I need more energy to push it out."

Hawkpaw nodded and started glowing so brightly, I had to look away. My parasite was getting frantic, trying to hold on, but at last it was washed away.

_I shall have my revenge!, _the parasite screeched, as it was shoved away and I turned back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Erin Huntress: Thank you (:**

**I'd like to thank Starrymists for being my first reviewer and favorite, Erin Huntress for being the second, and everyone who likes this story. I'll keep on writing!**

Chapter 5: Sparrowpelt gets a Dangerous Idea…

~~~Silverblade's PoV~~~

**I **couldn't help but roll my eyes at the older, translucent version of me (who, by the way, referred to himself as Silverhawk The Mentor of Awesomeness) giving me ridiculous orders after he merged himself with yours truly.

"Up! Down! Flip! Twist! Pounce in the air and claw his nose!" barked Silverhawk. I bet the only reason why Shifter was staring at me and ignoring Lilith's coaxing is because he was thinking, _what in the name of Lupus is he doing?_

"It is _not _insanity, Silverblade" huffed Silverhawk, as if he could read my thoughts. "If you want to be a truly good fighter, you must be impressive. Gets other guys jealous, is great fun, dazzles enemies, attracts kitty-girls, and earns you _showers _of catmint!

I leaned away from him because I had the sinking feeling that Silverhawk's crazy commands were not because of unique taste. "Excuse me?"

Silverhawk laughed. "I'm just kidding about the catmint part. Now, twirl! Pirouette! Do an elegant, graceful finish!" Seriously? Was this a fight or a crash course on "How to be a ballerina?"

~~~Lilith's PoV~~~

"Excellent, Hawkpaw" I murmured. "Excellent."

I _knew _that all the cats fighting before me had potential. Lots of it. Enough to bring the young world back and prevent "The Enemy" from destroying our currently sickened earth to stop the rejuvenation.

I watched with relief as tendrils of black smoke were forcibly pushed out, writhing in the air like serpents struggling under the talons of an eagle. Meanwhile, Shifter's pupils widened until his eyes were, instead of a horrifying reptilian yellow, a smooth, glossy, somewhat adorable black

But the wisps of the demon had gathered instead of dispelled. Huge, terrifying, lizard-like eyes appeared on the dark cloud.

"No", I murmured. "You were supposed to leave. NO!"

~~~Tigerkit's PoV~~~

I sat up in an utmost alert (and very unflattering) manner. Ever since the wolf smashed me unconscious, I had been out, my inner friend Tigerstar trying to get my body working again.

"_YES!"_ cried out Tigerstar triumphantly. "It worked!"

I ignored Tigerstar's Snoopy-happy-dancing (which was very difficult to manage, considering the fact that the sight was very comical) and got up. The gray fox who was strangely helping us was gawking at a dark nimbus that hovered overhead the wolf, who was snarling at it. His eyes were black, and yellow no longer, and seemed to ignore everyone.  
"What's going on?", I groaned, and then it struck me: The nimbus had the same, horrendous yellow eyes.

~~~Sparrowflight's PoV~~~

I snapped back a curse as the giant evil cloud began to swirl. Even Darkpaw (who was busy admiring a _certain_ black and white apprentice named Moonpaw) stopped what he was doing.

"Go Away! _Now!_" thundered the wolf.

The gray fox named Lilith's green eyes flashed with alarm. "Calm down, Shifter! Whatever you do, do _not_ touch the parasite or do anything hasty!"

Maplesugar growled. "Kindly tell that to my retarded sister Sparrowflight!"

Now, throughout the 12 hours the other dudes knew my twin sis, they saw her as a shy little priss. When Hawkpaw stared at her in surprise (his eyes, by the way, are Maplesugar's favorite color. She also likes brown, mackerel-stripes, and white crescent-shapes on fur. Imma tease her 'bout it to no end!)

Anyway, she blushed and shuffled her paws nervously.

"Guys!" yelled my lil' bro Darkpaw. "We have a problem!"

I actually stopped making faces at Maple and looked up. The wolf-whose name was Shifter-was angrily pouncing at the evil cloud thingy, but a wisp of it turned into a clawed hand, which closed into a fist. Immediately Shifter stopped in mid air and was hovering in a position that looked like he was being grabbed by the neck. The demon fog then whirled his fist around, resulting in poor Shifter spinning round while he yelped in surprise and struggled, snapping his fangs around to bite the invisible force that was making him dizzy. At last, the parapsycho (Maplesugar just told me it's a parasite. Like I seriously care). Anyway, he flung Shifter into a tree, where he slumped, .

My brain went white, and my old friend Sparrowpelt was in front of me, her bright blue eyes urgent.

"Sparrowflight!" she yowled. "We can't fight him in our current state!"

I rolled my eyes. "No duh! People say I'm an idiot and that's true, but I'm_ not _stupid!"

Sparrowpelt mumbled something under her breath, and then continued. "We're going to have to get help."

I cocked my head to the side like a pigeon. "How?"

Sparrowpelt's eyes dazzled like lapis lazuli. "This is a shard of the pure form of Sieth, the Demon of the New Moon, covered in darkness. To keep him busy, we must awaken a piece of his enemy and counterpart-Illumnas, Spirit of the Moon."

To my surprise, it made sense. "But how do we find her?"

It was Sparrowpelt's turn to tilt her head. "We know where she is. In fact, the feline part of Illumnas's being is hosted by our young friend Moonpaw."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Sorry I wrote late. Internet is not as common in the country I'm visiting (Jordan) and I had to go back and forth from computer to other things and, um, **_**writer's block,**_** so Chapter 6 wasn't the best. I'll make sure this chapter is better. And FYI: I got the chicken idea because I heard a clucking noise from the T.V. Thank you, Television, for the hilarious idea! XD**

Chapter 7: Demon Chickens? _Demon Chickens!_

~~~Moonpaw's PoV~~~

**M**aplesugar and I were clawing plots in the dirt concerning The Super Evil Floating Blob of Evil Evilness (and _yes, _the name was my idea. No comments from you, Maplesugar!)

Anyway, we were getting frustrated. None of the plans seemed to work-even Maplesugar's _brilliant _idea for angling broken glass at him and letting the sun shine through so he gets incinerated failed.

I slammed down my paw in frustration. "I wish we could turn him into something else!"

Maplesugar looked at me strangely. _"What?"_

"Yes", I replied. "Something small. And harmless. Maybe delicious"-

"Like a chicken?"

Maplesugar and I jumped in surprise and whipped around. Sparrowflight was standing behind us, a gleam in her eyes. "We could do that, you know", she continued.

I stared at her. "Are you _crazy?"_

She shrugged. "I'm dumb, but not crazy. That's _your_ job, hon."

"_**Excuse ME?"**_

"_Quiet!" _yelled Maplesugar. "We have no time for arguing! The question is not how to turn him into a chicken-that can be done by imagining the demon as one. The problem is getting enough power to _do_ it."

Sparrowflight glanced at Maplesugar, as if having a facial conversation, and then turned to me. Immediately my mind went blank, and Illumnas was standing before me.

"The demon that Darkpaw, Silverblade, Hawkpaw, Scourgekit, Tigerkit, Shifter, and Lilith are fighting is my main enemy and counterpart Sieth, demon of lies, fear, the dark, possession, and the shadowed moon. The moon's cycle of waning and waxing was, back in the time when my father the king was awake, the symbolism of Sieth and I fighting over control of the moon itself: when the light was greater, I was getting closer to victory, when it was fewer, I was weakening, and when the moon was in full light or shadow, either one of us has knocked the other out for a while."

"Back in my time, mages of Sieth and I would try to change the tide, but now, the only known magician on my side is wise old Lilith. However, you may become an even better spell caster than Lilith."

I was confused now. "But how can I get the power?"

Illumnas smiled, and I felt myself turn into a substance like fluid.

"I shall help you, of course" she whispered as she merged her soul with mine.

~~~ Darkpaw's PoV~~~

I barely dodged a crackle of lightning from the evil storm. Scourgekit was trying to keep an angry wisp of stupid demon away from his throat, Tigerkit was stalking a ghostly cat fighting Hawkpaw, Silverblade and Lilith were distracting the creature, and I was trying to find an opening in the defense.

My mind went blank, and my older doppelganger appeared in my face.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise and backed up quickly, then glared at Darkstripe, who was trying not to burst out laughing. "Don't do that!" I snapped. "Can't you see you freaked me out?"

"Ah, but it was so funny!" snickered Darkstripe. "Times like this I wish I had a camera."

I ignored him and narrowed my eyes. "Why did you get me here?"

"Because you have learned a new ability, of course", replied Darkstripe. "Want to know what it is?"

I turned from irritated to hyper excited. I had superpowers! "How do I use them? Howhowhowhow_how? TEACH ME! NOW!_"

It was Darkstripe's turn to have a priceless look plastered all over his dark silver and black striped face. "Okay! Just wait so I can actually _talk!_ So, imagine yourself as a shadow with eyes, teeth, and claws."

It seemed ridiculous, but I obliged. Suddenly, my paws turned into a smoky black shadow and felt extremely light, fast, and agile. I waited for the same amazing feeling to come to all of my body, and grinned at Darkstripe. "How do I look?"

"Like the demon Sieth turnedinto a tiny apprentice with orange eyes", he said matter-of-factly. I made a face at him and went back to the regular world where my other friends have learned some new tricks.

~~~Maplesugar's PoV~~~

I willed the vines to tighten around Sieth's ghostly form. Hawkpaw had summoned a dark brown hawk with razor sharp talons, Tigerkit had encased himself in a glowing translucent tiger avatar, Scourgekit had thrown a strange bone on the ground and now it was a spear-wielding skeletal warrior, Sparrowflight had turned into a sparrow, which was now taunting the snarling shadow, Shifter had created a sand storm, Darkpaw was an angry shadow, and Lilith was summoning shards of moonstone…and yet it was not enough. Sieth would just disappear and reappear someplace else, or reflect the attack right back. Moonpaw was mumbling under her breath and practicing turning rocks into chickens. Let's just say we had enough stone chickens to make a huge rocky egg factory.

"Moonpaw! Hurry _up_ already!" snapped Scourgekit.

"I'm not ready!"

"All those chicken rocks, and your _still _not ready? The hens won't lay eggs and hatch a chick army!"

"I just need to practice with a few more stones-"

"NO!"

"Fine!" grumbled Moonpaw and she charged towards Sieth, who was busy with a shadowy Darkpaw.

Sieth turned in surprise and the smoke shifted, forming a horrendous mouth with long, dagger like yellow fangs that were splattered with blood, feathers, flesh, and other grisly ornaments.

"_Illumnas!" _he snarled in a terrifying voice that sounded like a cross between claws scraping on a chalkboard and a reptile's scales dragging across a stone. _"Les be damrodell!"_

I had no idea what he was saying, but Mapleshade's voice whispered "The language of the Ancient Ones. Not a good sign. He said, 'Leave, Illumnas, or be destroyed." I gulped. "  
Destroyed by Sieth was apparently _not_ a good fate.

Moonpaw snarled back, and her eyes began to glow silver. _"Yampi chockoppon!"_ she roared. In my mind, I translated, _you're a chicken! _and watched Sieth sprout a small, dark brown wing.

"No!" he wailed, and glared hatefully at Moonpaw as he sprouted another chicken wing. "Stop!"

But the act was done. As Sieth sprouted two scaled feet, he grew smaller and more feathered. Right before his head morphed, however, he bore his grisly fangs and a dark void sucked at us like a vacuum cleaner. The last thing we saw was a dark brown chicken cackling before we were inhaled by the void sand then disposed out of it next to two huge Windclan kits running.


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE! I am writing again~! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**I've noticed people like my story and I miss writing it. So…I am BACK IN ACTION! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 8:**

**~~~Scourgekit's PoV~~~**

** N**othing like falling out of a portal, turning into a mouse and meeting two super-charged annoying she-kits to make your wonderful, normal day-cue the sarcasm.

I swirled in the vortex with everyone screaming in surprise-except Darkpaw, who was shouting, "WOOOO! THIS IS THE BEST RIDE EVER!" Seriously, the cat is insane!

I was aware of my (ghost) me, jumping around like he had trampolines stuffed in his claw instead of dog teeth. "We're going to Windclan! Oh, sewage!" (It must have been a swear word used in alleys and streets).

I closed my eyes, imagining standing in front of Scourge. Soon enough, he wavered in front of my view. "What's wrong with going to Windclan?" I asked, and Scourge's eyes opened wide. "They have absolutely no bushes!"

"So?"

"What if I need to go to the dirt place? Cats will _see _me!"

"Dude, you can use a fox burrow! Besides, why worry about that?"

"I worry because I have dignity. And I will remember what you said about using a burrow when an angry honey badger tries to eat my head off!"

I was about to mention that honey badgers don't give two hairballs about anything and that he wouldn't rip someone's belly open if he had enough dignity to hide when using the dirt place, but I decided to shut up (like my brother suggested). Apparently we can read each other's thoughts, because I suddenly got an image of Scourge clubbing me on the head. I sent back an image of me clawing his nose. We sent many mental images of ourselves injuring each other, and just when I was about to retaliate with Scourge sending me a vision of him stuffing me in a blender, I hit some fuzzy thing _really _hard, and a loud protest temporarily caused some…how to describe it? Oh, I guess static would work. Anyway, there was brain-static between me and Scourge for a while, and I knew that I had to stop…for now.

I glared at Scourge's smug expression. "It isn't over!" I hissed before picturing myself in the real world once more.

**~~~Aquakit's PoV~~~**

** I **hissed at the group of mice sitting on my blue-gray bum.

One of them-a tiny black one with one foot-opened its eyes and squealed in horror. The others, including a huge tan and brown one-were just gawking at me. My sister Naturekit, a reddish brown she-kit with flashing green eyes, a contrast to my piecing blue ones-gawked back at the rodents.

After a few awkward seconds, I licked my chops. "I haven't eaten since daybreak!" I mewled. "Let's have lunch with these mice as the main course!" The mice yelped and scuttled off, and I bunched up my haunches to pounce when Naturekit grabbed my tail. "Don't do it!" she protested. "They're too cute! And they look like they enjoy their lives!"

I rolled my eyes-part of the reason why my little sister was so thin was because she refused to eat 'happy' mice, and it took ages to find a deformed or suicidal one (the latter usually went to Naturekit when she was hungry). As for me…I would probably end up as an exile for eating kits, and _yes, _I ate off part of Naturekit's tail when we were lost for two weeks. I have to say it was delicious.

I shook off my sister's paw and glared at her. "I don't care! I'm hungry! Those mice would die eventually-nothing lives forever-so they might as well die keeping our bellies full!"

I raced into the grass, chasing down a silver mouse with sky blue eyes. It ducked through some underbrush, swerved through some moldy logs, and made a mad dash toward the boulder while I raced after it, panting. No wonder even Longflash, a pale beige tabby that ran extremely fast, stalked his prey until he was a few yards away!

I kept tailing the mouse until it was finally corner against a rock. I could see it shiver as it turned around slowly. That mouse looked so tasty, I grinned in anticipation, showing off small, sharp pearly white fangs.

It stared up at me…and started to squeal what seemed to be opera.


	9. Chapter 9

**WarriorCatsRulez: Sure I'll include your character!**

**Chapter 9**

**~~~Silverblade's PoV~~~**

** "W**hat the heck are you doing, Silverhawk!? And why can't I control my body anymore!?"

Silverhawk ignored me and kept up his ghastly serenade. Since his yowls would be converted into higher pitched mouse squeaks, his singing voice was worse than usual. I caught a glimpse of the blue gray she kit, and her river-blue, reflective, watery, beautiful cruel eyes were wide in shock. It looked like she couldn't decide whether to eat us (me) right then or run away before the hideous oeuvre drove her insane. It was a good distraction, but we needed to SCRAM!

I glared at Silverhawk, but he ignored me. "Stop singing and run!" I hissed angrily, but Silverhawk didn't even have the decency to twitch his ears. I felt so angry my tail puffed up like a bottlebrush, and I did the most impulsive thing ever.

I ran three paces and lunged at Silverhawk, who was still singing. "It was so grieving…Her eyes gl-AAAH!"

I cut him off by tackling him and cuffing his mouth. Soon enough, I could control my body again.

I gazed up at the kit's shocked expression. "Sorry", I squeaked. "See, I was-"

"I've seen you in my dreams", she whispered in awe. "I saw a silver, old mouse squeaking weirdly, but his conscience looked like an old silver tomcat. Suddenly, the mouse stopped, he did not seem to have any conscience manipulating it. Then a younger silver tom replaced the older one, and the mouse started talking about demons and spirits and portals and getting possessed-"

Now it was my turn to stare in shock. "That-that dream is true! And whatever I told you about in the dream…exists. Yes, even Sieth the evil chicken."

The she-kit's eyes went even wider. "Then…you are all cats, a fox, and a wolf?"

"Yep. So…who, exactly, are you?"

"I'm Aquakit, but that's not the point! Do you have any way to get back to your normal selves?"

I considered the question. "Only two-Lilith, a fox, and Moonpaw, an apprentice. Lilith looks like a gray and rusty colored rat and Moonpaw is a black and white shrew."

Aquakit thought for a few seconds, and then she answered. "I saw them running off into the distance, but chased you because you were closer."

"Well, come on!"

I scuttled off, with Aquakit tailing me. Together we dashed out into the plains.

**~~~Furyclaw's PoV (belongs to WarriorCatsRulez)~~~**

I stalked about hungrily, looking more like a tiger than usual. Even without the stripes and white markings, and tigers didn't have a tuft of reddish brown fur on their torsos.

I scoured the fresh emerald green eyes that, at this time in newleaf, matched my eyes. Just when I was about to lose hope of finding a meal, I saw a flash of color: a rusty and gray rat with a black and white shrew.

I was so hungry, I didn't care that this seemed strange. I sprang at the rodents, who looked up too late. I slammed them down, picked up their tails, and dangled them precariously over my open maw-only to have a crazy rusty-brown kit with leaf green eyes smash into me.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Furyclaw belongs to WarriorCatsRulez, she asked me to include him in my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! I was lazy and my brother hogged the computer. -_-**

**So here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

**~~~Naturekit's PoV~~~**

** I **tackled the huge ginger tom urgently. "Don't eat those rodents!" I exclaimed. "They're not food!"

The ginger tom crumpled to the ground, but instantly got back up, rage burning in his emerald green eyes. "You _idiot!"_ he screeched. "I'm starving close to death, I finally got prey, and you let it go? You-you-"

I looked down, shameful that I caused the tom to lose his meal, even though I hated the sight of any animal and plant being abused or (in the animal's case, since plants only sense negativity and positivity), pain. I noticed that the cat was even thinner than I was, much more sickly, and judging by the way his eyes looked wild and feral, he wasn't used to being so hungry.

Luckily, Aquakit rushed in front of the spluttering angry cat. "I'm sorry", she yowled reasonably, "but we _had _to do that. See, these aren't actual mice-they are cats, a fox, and a wolf that have actually been transformed."

There was a long, awkward silence. What in Starclan was Aquakit thinking!? It was obviously a crazy suggestion, and a desperate excuse. What was even harder to believe was that Aquakit of all kits was stopping a predator from consuming its prey and sounding ridiculous to do it, for Aquakit was firm and reasonable, and believed that you can't stop fate or intervene with it-you have to stand back, watch, and occasionally, hope for the best. That was Aquakit's way.

Yet here she was, in the face of a starving predator who deserved his meal, stopping him from eating his food-and using the catmint-and-poppy-seed-juice-addict kind of explanation.

The huge tom stared warily at Aquakit and sniffed for any sign of animal addictions, such as poppy seed, catmint, dogwood fruit, or worst of all, a combination of all three (catmint and poppyseed juice). When he realized she wasn't on an, ahem, 'high', he backed away slowly as if she were rabid.

Aquakit rolled her watery, reflective blue green eyes. "Seriously, tomcat? I am _not _crazy. This stuff is, as weird as the notion is, real. In fact…I can prove it!"

She turned to the black and white shrew with iridescent eyes, and something about her struck a spark in me. It was bizarre…but it was as if she was akin to me.

_That's because she is._

I jolted suddenly. I was used to having my brain 'speak' to me, but this time, it didn't sound like my voice, but more of an ancient, kind motherly voice that could also scold fiercely and give a proper tongue-lashing when needed. _Definitely_ not my tone.  
_Well…see, I'm not exactly you, but in a way, I am a part of your identity, your soul._

_ W-what? Am I mad?_

_ Of course not! That tom there is a bit insane though-I can sense The Storm within him. _

_ So we can't trust the orange cat?_

_ Cripes, of course you can! But…you can't trust his __guest._

Something about the way the Voice said 'guest' made it sound as if the guest, whoever they were, was an arch nemesis to her.

_Who is this 'guest' you speak of?_ I mentally asked.

_Hmm…we can't talk long when you're conscious. Let me take you to my heart, where we can converse easily._

I almost asked what the Voice meant when all of a sudden, I staggered back, as if some cat had struck my (nonexistent) belly. I felt warm tears blur my vision, and my senses were slipping away. I vaguely heard an adult male voice cry out in alarm-it must have been the orange cat-but before I could react, I slipped into unconsciousness, like a deep sleep.

A few minutes later, I felt like I was in a dream-I could see, and think, but I couldn't move or dominate myself. Unlike a dream, though, I saw color, and had all five senses intact.

Also unlike a dream, I was standing on a tall, reddish brown tower of stone with strange insignia carved in it. It was open to the sky, which at the moment, looked like an ever-changing weather forecast: sunny days, clear nights, cloudy days, mist, storms, sunsets, and blistering hot weather, to name a few. I felt the rough stone and etched symbols pull me towards the rock, so I could not move-even if I could, fear would have anchored me to the earthen monument anyway.

To my horror, several things happened at once. The sky suddenly flickered to reveal an odd scene: the sun, moon, stars, water, earth, and all sorts of other things in nature swirling around in a vortex. A black hole suddenly appeared, a huge, horrifying spot of black emptiness surging towards me, threatening to suck me in and swallow me up, as if I had never existed.

At the last minute, the black hole faded into a strange blur of green and brown, swallowing me inside.

Everything seemed blank for an instant. A few seconds later, I saw a beautiful valley with every imaginable plant, animal, dirt, and stone type in its variety of life. I looked up, but a grassy ceiling with hanging vines and branches crisscrossing like veins replaced the sky. A faded, feint reddish brown she-cat with glowing gray-green eyes that looked almost exactly like me turned and smiled kindly. I instantly warmed to her even though I was stunned and scared.

"Welcome, Naturekit", she purred, sounding like a deep bass drum crossed with a boulder rolling down a soft field of grass. "I am Endamame, guardian and mistress of mothers, family, protectors, and the earth. I am fractured down to my feline form, to suit you best, and I am here to speak with you."

_**I know, I know short chapter again. I apologize. And again Furyclaw belongs to WarriorCatsRulez.**


	11. AAAAAAAA DON'T KILL MEEEE!

** To my wonderful readers,**

**NO, I will not quit this awesome story (not trying to brag). I just want to say that my submissions will be less consistent. I will be submitting, but not as often.**

** The reason why is because I have a busy life off Fanfiction, and mostly because my well of ideas has run dry. BUT here is the good news: I AM GOING TO START ANOTHER WARRIORS STORY~!**

** It is based off an event in the story-when Spottedleaf and Tigerstar are killed in Starclan and the Dark Forest (Seriously Erin? I mean, come on. You can't kill a ghost.) Well anyway, they were dismissed as "vanished forever"-which makes no sense. Matter cannot be created or destroyed, and where have they vanished to? So I am writing a story about where they vanish and what happens to them…and Mapleshade, whom is flickering between that place and the Dark Forest, discovers this place and the opportunities it brings, while Redstar is doing the same. They then tell all of their fellow Starclan/Dark forest members of it, and havoc breaks loose…**

** BWAHAHA!**

**-Rama Amourah**


End file.
